


望海楼之夜

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Sex Change, 双性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 副标题：望海楼的温泉好呀！大家来泡泡呀！可以促进桃花喔！（不）光之战士（性转）邀请了爱梅特赛尔克（性转）一起去泡温泉，然而她很快就意识到她们今晚不只是泡温泉而已。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *爱梅特赛尔克X公式光  
> *双性转注意  
> *主要是看了推上一位韩国太太画的女爱梅，然后又看到了NGA帖子的公式女光跟朋友一起脑出来的脑洞～  
> *是台 lily car注意

一般而言，望海楼温泉总是会聚集许多人在。人们聚在一起聊天一起泡温泉，对于黄金港或者其他东方民族来说都是很惬意的享受。然而今日似乎是什么阖家团员的日子，温泉里面难得没有其他人，就连望海楼里面也只剩下了老板与居住在此地的员工。

艾欧泽亚˙伊修加德的拯救者˙解放多玛与阿拉米格的大英雄有些局促地站在了望海楼的温泉边。在她眼前是另外一名成年女性，短发雍容华贵地就像是某地的皇族。事实上那真是皇族，只是在这里的人们不知道而已。光有些不安地看著眼前的爱梅特赛尔克，她也不知道自己抽什么风询问对方要不要来望海楼泡温泉。那是在第一世界战斗之后的事情，在激烈的战斗后光流连于亚马乌罗提，意外地发现了无影并未死去。在看到虚弱的哈迪斯的时候，她几乎是想也没想地扑了过去，抱著对方泣不成声。她并不知道自己的泪水从何而来，只感觉到了内心那种彷佛失而复得的喜悦。她不过问无影是怎么活下来的，只知道像个孩子一样抱著对方哭泣。

她以为无影会把自己推开，以为对方会对自己发动攻击。然而无影并没有这样做，仅仅只是让她稍稍离开不要压到自己伤口而已。光觉得那之后的自己简直就像是被蛊惑了一般，就像是那替蛮神收集水晶的蛮族。她去了各个地方，将那些饱含以太力量的水晶送到了爱梅特赛尔克的面前。她看见了对方复杂的表情，看著那可怖的伤口逐渐恢复如初。令她欣慰的是，无影不再提起什么世界合并之类的事情，只是待在这亚马乌罗提里面修养。

光很清楚或许未来他们还会战斗，但是她就是不想要看到那人再次死去的模样。她将这秘密隐藏了下来，尽管她的理智告诉她不该如此。但是面对拂晓众人，光之英雄终于是没有把那秘密给说了出来。原先的她在第一世界的生活有些忙碌，即使中庸工艺馆的众人们已经步上了轨道，总是想要多做些什么。然而他们却对她说可以休息休息，微笑地把她给推了出去。光迷迷糊糊地在这光之泛滥的大地上走了一圈，似乎一切都开始好转，而光之战士也无用武之地。她也不知道自己怎么想的，在游末邦见了阿尔菲诺以后就带著坐骑一头栽进了黑风海底。

她熟门熟路地跟广场的人挥手致意，然后直接走入了爱梅特赛尔克的屋子。这屋子她猜测就是属于爱梅特赛尔克曾经的家，只是有些不明白为什么她自己可以自由出入这屋子。不，或许不能够说是不明白。她脑内的想法有很多，却不敢去一一细想。在巨大的门自动打开以后，光看见的是独自坐在过大沙发椅上休息的爱梅特赛尔克。女子的容貌艳丽，但是却透露出了浓厚的疲惫。光不确定这是修补身体之后必然的结果，又或者是因为这人实在是太过疲惫。她不能够想像，坚持了一万两千年的工作到底会给人的灵魂带来多大的负担。更别提她偷偷算了算，自加雷马帝国始皇帝去世以后到爱梅特赛尔克出现在她面前似乎也没有几年，尽管她也不理解无影应该要休息多久，但是看这模样应该也是没有睡够。

光的心里感到一阵心疼，她也不知道为什么反正就是有了这样的想法。也因为如此，那样的念头在她的脑子里面浮现之后便马上脱口而出。

「我们去泡温泉吧。」她对爱梅特赛尔克如此说，说完以后就马上后悔。她觉得虽然现在关系有些微妙缓和，到底作为曾经的敌人。爱梅特赛尔克或许并不想要跟她去泡温泉，毕竟这是无比亲密的友人才会有的行为。然而出乎她意料之外地，对方点头同意了，让她在黄金港等她。

光傻呼呼地传送回到黄金港的时候还有些不知所措，直到对方慢慢地出现在这里才意识到对方是真的答应了她的邀请。

「哦，黄金港。我还没来过这里。」前加雷马女皇在这东方城市里面缓步行走，据说在打下这里的时候索鲁丝也已经年迈，所以并没有踏上这块土地。光有些小心地看著她的额头，生怕那属于加雷马人的标志会带来不必要的关注。然而这似乎是有什么魔法遮盖，并没有多少人对女人相对高大的身材又或者是额头上的那物有所惊奇。

「还愣著干什么？」对方皱起眉头，似乎是有些不快地催促。而时隔多年之后，光才意识到那并不是不快。不如说这位无影在当时，心情是挺好的。

光傻呼呼地被对方催促，带著对方到了望海楼办理住宿登记又去准备泡温泉。一直到了更衣间，光的脑子才慢慢清醒过来。她有些不安地看著爱梅特赛尔克，她不太清楚加雷马人……又或者是古代人能不能接受这样的温泉。然而过一会儿，看著对方打个响指就已经脱干净的身躯，她又是另外一种意义的不知所措。那是非常漂亮的身躯，上面完全没有瑕疵不说也没有任何伤痕。以一个女人来说，这样的身材实在是让人羡慕。然而自己……

光有些不好意思起来，尽管在游末邦她豪放地脱了衣服洗澡并且喷上玫瑰香水，尽管她其实也有和阿莉赛她们一起泡温泉的经验。然而在此刻她突然害羞起来，虽说她的脸还算是嫩，但就算不说手上因为握著兵器而产生的茧，她也很清楚自己的身躯上面有众多的伤痕。作为冒险者，这样大大小小的伤痕是一种荣耀。特别是做为女性的冒险者，她一直以来其实挺为了自己的那些伤痕感到骄傲。在泡温泉的时候，她曾对阿莉赛细数那些伤疤的故事，面对那曾经危险的场景，她甚至可以笑著说话。然而想到这样的身躯裸露在爱梅特赛尔克前，她不知怎么的迟疑了。

但是对方不给她犹豫的时间，金色的眼睛看了她几眼，似乎又是无声的催促。光三步并两步地跟上了对方的脚步，与对方一起踏入了淋浴间，在简单的冲洗以后终于是入了温泉。

「哈～」在被热水拥抱的瞬间，光整个人都放松了下来。她有些开心地拍打著水，就像是小孩子一样。这是她独自洗澡时候的习惯，在旁人面前是不会做的，然而如今她却下意识地做出了这样的动作。  
「就像是小孩子一样呢……」  
「！」

光听见旁边的轻笑，瞬间涨红了自己的脸。她测头看去，就看见爱梅特赛尔克靠在水池边，用手撑著自己的脑袋。那该是个普通的姿势，但是在光看来就是风情万种。她说不好自己这是怎么回事，只是不好意思地撇过头，然而她这样的反应似乎引起了对方的兴趣。爱梅特赛尔克靠了过来，尽管并不是想要偷看，光的眼角馀光还是看见了那大片柔软的胸部。

加雷马人的身躯偏白，在柔和的灯光照耀下看著就像是发光一样。光简直想要把自己埋到水里，跟对方比起来自己这算是健康偏蜜色的身躯看著大概就很黑很丑了吧？她下意识地想要拉开距离，用热水以及蒸气来掩盖自己。只是她满脑子只想著要逃跑，却是没有注意到对方暗沉下来的眼色。她的手很快被爱梅特赛尔克的手给抓住了，对方挑起精致的眉毛，似乎是在询问为什么要跑。在那瞬间，光的脑海里面出现了塔塔露的身姿以及在那大草原上不停追逐男性的布都嘎部族。当然，这并不是说爱梅特赛尔克与他们有什么地方相像，但是看著看著总让人产生出这样的错觉。

如果是旁人在这里，恐怕要为了光之战士在某些方面可以说十分大条的神经感到惊讶不已。爱梅特赛尔克的眼神，并不是单纯地像是那不停追著人跑得拉拉菲尔族女孩，也不像是一直想要抓人入部的敖龙族们。那是蛇类盯上了猎物的眼神，偏偏这只刷了海瓜拿了套装的傻青蛙并没有意识到这点。

她只是傻呼呼地看著对方，说出了连自己都没有意识到的话语。

「哈迪斯，你真好看。」她下意识地呼唤出了对方的真名，尽管在大多时候她还是喊对方爱梅特赛尔克。  
「哦？」对方眯起了金色的眼睛，看著似乎是很受用这样的赞美。光稍稍松了一口气，赞美对方总是比刚刚那种都不说话的气氛好。为了证实自己的想法，她连忙又多说了几句。  
「真的真的！比我好多了！看著就好光滑啊……」  
「那是当然的，毕竟严格来说这副身体还是全新的。」  
「欸？」光不是很明白对方话语中的意思，而对方似乎难得好心地开口解释了一下关于某位现任皇帝的恶趣味（或者该说是报复心理）—把自己的祖母拿来实验克隆科技。「在作为初代皇帝的时候……不，更早之前吧？我也是上过战场喔。虽然对付你们这样的人类并不需要花费我多大力气，但是总是得装得像个人一些吧。」爱梅特赛尔克的脸上有著讽刺的笑容，光觉得这似乎并不是一个该在现在继续进行下去的问题。特别是在这黄金港，也曾经是被加雷马人所殖民过的场所。

只是能说什么来打断这样的话语呢？光的脑子里面大概率是因为热水与蒸汽的关系一下子就像是一团糨糊一样不好思考。也就是因为如此，她才冲口而出了那两句事后想起来傻到极致的话语。

「那个……我可以摸摸看吗？」她对著爱梅特赛尔克如此问，看著对方讶异的眼神自己也再次涨红了脸。「啊我就是……」  
「可以啊，虽然没想到你会有这样的癖好……不过女孩子吗，也不算什么。」她听见爱梅特赛尔克玩味的笑声，又再次地想要把自己埋入水中。只是在她想要逃避现实之前，对方已经抓著自己的手放了上去。那入手柔滑又紧致的触感，一下子就吸引了光的注意力。  
「好滑啊！」就像是个小孩子一样，光好奇地在爱梅特赛尔克的手臂上抚摸起来。而就是在这时候，她感觉到自己坐在热水里面的大腿也被轻轻抚摸。  
「哈迪斯？！」她呼喊著对方的名字，有些怀疑自己老爱在危急时刻呼唤对方真名是不是因为这几个字的音节要比爱梅特赛尔克短上许多的缘故。  
「你摸我，我摸你又怎么了？大英雄难道不知道礼尚往来吗？」对方就像是调笑一样的语气激起了光不服输的心情。尽管在这方面也没有什么好较劲，她却像是要比赛什么一样地抚摸对方。而这较劲，她打一开始就没有胜算。

**

「哈……哈迪斯……」只知道摸著对方手根肚子这些不为的光完全不是爱梅特赛尔克的对手。女皇的手一开始还是摸著大腿外侧的伤疤，轻声问著这条疤痕的来由。然而在光跟她说明的时候，这如蛇一般灵活的手就已经摸到了大腿内侧。光下意识地夹紧腿，却又在对方的话语下缓缓打开。

都是女孩子，应该没有什么问题吧？

她在心底不确定地问著自己，然而要问这样的问题本身就已经很不对劲了。至少如果在这里的是阿莉赛，莉瑟，雅修特拉或者琳。就算偶尔会进行属于女孩子之间的打闹，但是也没有到这样互相抚摸对方身体的玩法。她的腿半开，好几次感觉无影的手似乎要摸到自己底下敏感的部位，然而令人庆幸的是无影并没有摸到这样的地步。

光松了一口气，对方似乎只是想要看她慌张的模样才会如此做。在她有了这样想法之后，无影收回了手从水里慢慢站了起来。

「虽然这里的温泉还不错，不过你继续泡下去就不行了吧？」无影毫不在意地在她的面前展现那美好的身躯，只是简单地说著。「回去吧。」  
「啊！？喔！」光傻呼呼地点点头，跟在爱梅特赛尔克的身后一起从这水里出来。

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我没预料到会写到中......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 百合肉注意

**

「我们真的不去喝个饮料什么吗？」光好奇地问著爱梅特赛尔克，蔚蓝色的眼睛亮亮的就像是个小孩一样。上次她来的时候和阿莉赛他们一起，在夕雾的带领下学习了不少他们特有的泡澡方式。在那时候她学会泡完澡要喝牛奶补充水分，然后大家还可以一起玩些游戏什么。光原本想要带著爱梅特赛尔克体验一番，然而对方却是直接把她拉回了屋子。

她后知后觉地意识到，或许爱梅特赛尔克并不喜欢喝牛奶。这到也是，不管作为无影又或者是加雷马的女皇，不喜欢喝那种软软的饮料似乎……似乎不那么奇怪？

「你又在想什么呢？」对方挑起眉毛似乎是不怎么高兴的模样，光这才想起来方才爱梅特赛尔克好像跟自己说什么。她不好意思地抓了抓自己的脸，有些尴尬地追问对方。  
「不好意思，你刚刚说什么来著？」  
「哈……」对方夸张地叹气，光自知理亏也不敢多说些什么。幸好爱梅特赛尔克并不打算在英雄走神上面继续大做文章，只是简单地重复了一次自己方才所说的话。「你的皮肤也太过糟糕，没有人跟你说过这个吗？」

光瞠目结舌，并没有想到对方说的是这些东西。对方看著她似乎呆傻在原地，开始自顾自地说起了各种保养手法。而面对爱梅特赛尔克抛出的一大堆保养内容，光只觉得自己彷佛在听于里昂热的天书，完全不知道那些是什么东西。

「这还真是……」爱梅特赛尔克双手环胸，似乎是对这样的光之战士很不理解。「你们拂晓也有不少女孩子吧？怎么我看她们都还行，就你看著特别粗糙呢？」

这质问让光涨红了脸，想要开口反驳。然而她嘴巴开阖了半天，却又找不到适当的话语加以反驳。其他几位认识的女性也都是战斗人员，但是大家似乎都打理得非常好。就不说阿莉赛了，夕雾也是忍者长年进行战斗，但是看著状态就很好…而自己……

光有些沮丧，这在过去原本并不是会让她烦心的念头，现在却忍不住想著难道自己的状态真有那么糟糕吗？她下意识地摸摸自己的脸，也许是因为手本身也很粗糙，她觉得自己脸的状态应该没有那么差？但是对比起爱梅特赛尔克的脸，这好像就差很多了。

『真是傻子。』爱梅特赛尔克看著低落的光，忍不住这样想著。对方还是和以前一样好骗，只要简单几句话就能够让她信了自己。其实光的状态并不能算好，但是考虑到对方长年战斗生活又不知道保养这也很正常。不如说在最初作为独自一人战斗的冒险者，像是这样的状态反而是最好的伪装。

她眯起眼睛想了一下，现在的光之战士做为英雄战斗已经有好些年。不管是名声也好又或者是战斗力也好，都是被广泛大众所认可。也就是说，在这样的条件之下应该不会有不自量力的人妄想要对英雄出手。然而若是在初出茅庐之时……这傻呼呼的个性，如果不是那男孩子气的装扮以及模样，很有可能现在就已经大著肚子在某个人的家里了吧？

想到了那些可能的场景，爱梅特赛尔克就忍不住皱起眉头。在自己看不到的角落，这傻呼呼的家伙要是当时就给人拐走，现在一堆孩子围在脚边喊著别人当丈夫。爱梅特赛尔克危险地眯起了眼睛，这样的焦躁感让她决意执行自己的想法。

光看见爱梅特赛尔克打了个响指，这似乎是对方习惯的施法方式。在她们面前出现了许许多多的瓶瓶罐罐，高低不一的透明瓶子里面装著乳白色或者透明带著粉色的各种液体。除了这些液体之外，好像还有固体宛若香皂一样的东西，但是光猜测会在这时候出现的东西大概就不是香皂了。

年轻的女冒险者一看到这些东西顿时觉得自己的脑壳疼了起来，只想要从门口逃离这里。然而爱梅特赛尔克不许她离开，也不管她的挣扎就开始讲解起了这些保养品的用法。光只知道自己听得头晕脑涨，什么这些应该在洗澡以后使用，有些应该在睡前使用，又有一些应该一大早出门前使用。还有什么洗面奶，沐浴乳的挑选，还有磨砂功能的各种道具。

光的眼睛彷佛出现了各种漩涡，就像是之前在太阳神草原上面遇到的那些鲶鱼精一样。她听得晕头转向，最后只知道自己答应了让爱梅特赛尔克来给自己示范一样。话虽如此，在对方手上挤了乳液抹过来的时候，光可以说是吓得几乎原地蹦了几下。她是万万没有想到，爱梅特赛尔克居然会直接上手来摸自己。

「哈迪斯！？」她害羞地往后躲了躲，扯著自己的浴衣不让那已经有了不少乳液的手摸上来。只是爱梅特赛尔克的表情平静，好像只有她才会这般大惊小怪。在对方如此平静的表情下，光开始反省自己是不是太过紧张想得太多？在对方的催促下，光也慢慢地松开手，让那已经捂热了乳液的手摸了上来。

这感觉有些奇怪，似乎要比之前在温泉里面互摸的时候要亲密得多。一开始光还有些紧张，然而很快地就在对方可以说是十分高超的按摩技巧下放松身躯。她甚至在爱梅特赛尔克的帮助下脱去身上的浴衣，也并没有察觉有任何不对。爱梅特赛尔克的手很滑又很灵活，她今天已经不止一次有这样的想法。光先是被要求趴在床上，对方嘴里还说著这可是加雷马人的按摩技巧，开始按压她就算泡了热水也仍然有些紧绷的肩膀。光舒服地发出了呻吟声，她从来没有体会过这样的按摩。

看著底下那人舒服地享受自己的按摩，爱梅特赛尔克的眼睛在她自己没注意的角度显得有些柔和。这就像是回到了万年之前，那个人总是这样傻呼呼像一只小熊一样地窝在自己手边。像是现在这样那人就在伸手可及之触，美好得就像是曾经做过的许多次梦境一样。她还记得在艾里迪布斯强行唤醒自己之前，自己彷佛就做过了这样的梦境。

「好了，转过来。」在按压完光的背部以后，爱梅特赛尔克就拍了拍她的背示意她转过来。光之战士蹭了一下对方跪在床边的腿，慢慢地转了过来，毫无防备地露出了自己的胸部。光之战士的胸部可以说是形状很好，虽然并不算很大，但却是在爱梅特赛尔克可以用手掌握的范围之内。她的乳尖是浅肉色，看著介于少女的纯洁与熟妇的性感之间。光的身体很放松，放松得有些可恨了。爱梅特赛尔克又在手里面挤了不少乳液，开始自己的行动。

「唔！」光稍稍颤抖了一下身躯，原本因为过于舒服而闭上的眼睛快速张开。爱梅特赛尔克似乎也不在乎她这样的反应，只是搓揉起她的乳房，就好像是在按摩一样。光连忙伸手压住对方，虽说她本意是不要让爱梅特赛尔克的手乱动，现在却是刚好把对方的手指压在了自己的乳尖上。

「你做什么？想要多被摸摸这里吗？」对方挑起眉毛，就好像完全不知道光现在到底是再抗拒什么一样。她甚至用手指轻轻抠著光的乳尖，这麻痒的感觉让光几乎要跳了起来。  
「这边不用吧！？」光有些慌张地说著，随后稍稍夹紧了自己的双腿。她有些害怕哈迪斯发现自己底下因为这触摸居然有些潮湿，对性的知识分常浅薄的光之战士，并不确定自己这样的反应到底是正常还是不正常。对方在她这样的挣扎下露出了嘲讽的笑容，就像是在说妳什么都不懂一般。

光心里一阵古怪，有些犹豫是不是自己的常识出了问题。亦或是在这古代城市亚马乌罗提，又或者是在加雷马帝国这样的行为很普遍？想到这里，她脑海中不免出现了一些爱梅特赛尔克接受这样”肌肤护理”的场景。光下意识地咬著唇，冒险者突然觉得心中有些古怪的感觉，那是说不清楚的烦躁与酸涩，逐渐弥漫开来。她放松了原本压著的手，让对方开始在自己的胸部上面揉捏。她不得不闭紧自己的嘴，胸部被揉捏的感觉很奇怪，明明只是两团肉被这么揉捏，她的心跳却因此加快了不少。她的双腿开始无意识地摩擦，原先只是想要遮蔽自己双腿间的湿意，现在却是下意识地想要摩擦那躲在肉瓣里面的小豆。然而这样浅浅的摩擦，与胸部被揉捏的感觉有很大的差别。

「你又胡思乱想什么？坐起来。」爱梅特赛尔克的声音在她的耳边冒出，随后又拍了拍她的腰。光回过神来，有些不好意思。她不确定爱梅特赛尔克有没有注意到她那些偷偷贪求快乐的举动，为了遮掩自己的不对劲，她连忙顺著对方的意思坐了起来。

或许是因为心思太过杂乱，光并没有注意到自己以一种根本不可能以护理保养来加以解释的姿势坐在对方的怀中。爱梅特赛尔克似乎心情很好地在她身上按摩，用乳液搓揉著有些僵硬的肌肤，然后又不停将那些白色的液体抹到她的乳尖上。光的身体不停因为快感发抖，终于是想著要喊停这样的”保养行为”。

「哈迪斯……我觉得还……」光扭头想要说出自己的想法，然而就在她回过头的瞬间，她的嘴唇便被比较高的加雷马女性叼在了嘴中。灵活而时常说出讽刺话语的舌头直接侵入了光的口腔里面，开始与那原本想要说话的舌头进行拉锯战。而在亲吻的同时爱梅特赛尔克的手也没有停下来，那灵活的手指已经不像是之前那般为了要掩饰自己目的似地只是轻轻擦过光已经挺立起来的乳首，而是开始用手指搓揉并捏著那突起。光的眼睛几乎要起了水雾，她不确定这是因为爱梅特赛尔克逐渐加深的吻，亦或是因为这样的刺激她是从来没有经历过的。

爱梅特赛尔克的手已经不只是在她的乳尖上面跳动，而是开始往更私密的部位滑去。通过了耻毛以下，直接找准了中央缝隙底下的小豆。光似乎听到了爱梅特赛尔克的轻笑，在接吻的缝隙对方轻声说著。

「这不是已经湿了吗？我的大英雄？」一般来说爱梅特赛尔克并不会称呼她为大英雄，光很清楚自己对很多人来说或许算是英雄，但是对爱梅特赛尔克来说肯定不是如此。那不过是为了让她在这样的情况下更加羞耻罢了。  
「等一……啊啊……」光的身体彷佛遭受到了电击一样，被人抚摸甚至是在那处轻轻用手指尖端括著让她觉得自己的身体都不像是属于自己的东西了。她的腿想要夹紧来躲避这样的袭击，然而对于已经把手放在那里的爱梅特赛尔克来说，这样的夹紧只不过是把她的指腹贴在那里更多一些罢了。光很快意识到自己的徒劳无功，然而现在的她却是进退两难。如果继续这样夹著腿，反而向是不让爱梅特赛尔克的手离开。然而如果放开腿，这样的进攻只会更加猛烈。而让光更加为难的是，她不确定自己是不是真的不想要继续下去。她隐约明白了这回的保养行动并不只是保养而已，或许会有更亲密的行为。她的下体很是潮湿，微微移动的手指并不能熄灭这股火焰，只是以非常微小的方式点燃。

爱梅特赛尔克也并没有催促她，只是一边亲吻她一边在好心放她呼吸的空档舔著她的嘴唇。光迷茫地看著对方，美丽的女人现在额头上似乎也有些许汗水，一些头发贴在脸边。这并不会让爱梅特赛尔克看著狼狈，反而更添加了一股风情。光可以闻到她的身上似乎有很好闻的香水味，她对这个了解不多，但是凭藉著炼金术师的技术也大概知道是非常高级的那些材料调和而成。不，或许并不只是这样。光总有一种莫名的感觉，觉得这样的香气她曾经闻过。

那似乎是在某个殿堂，她刚从外头回来凭藉著香水在一群穿著袍子的人中找到那人。但是那人是谁？

「哈迪斯……」光之战士下意识地吐露出这个名字，似乎是在呼唤眼前这人，似乎又是在呼唤那过往而破碎的回忆。然而爱梅特赛尔克并不知情，对她来说现在这样的名字呼唤并没有太大的意义，毕竟早在那战斗之前她就已经将自己的真名告诉了眼前这傻子。美丽的女人只是随意地回应了几下在她看来是因为快感而失神的呻吟，却没有意识到这是属于过往残片呼唤。

光的内心鼓涨不已，各种情感交杂的几乎要把她吞没。幸福，悲伤，罪恶感，各种各样的东西几乎要把英雄的胸膛几碎。而她此刻唯一能逃避的方法，就是对著无影张开了自己的腿。她本能地觉得身后这人就是所有一切的答案与终点，而这样的动作她也似乎做过不止一次。

「乖孩子。」 她听见对方如此说，声音温柔得几乎像是个幻觉。然而比起温柔的声音，爱梅特赛尔克的手并没有因此而放慢速度。她的手指灵活而快速地在那小豆上面来回扫弄，又是擦过又是揉捏又是用手指戳著小小的入口。揉捏光乳手的手更加用力了，几乎可以说是粗暴而快速地把这放弃抵抗的光之战士迅速送上了第一波高潮。

光的脑子一片空白，高潮瞬间她只觉得自己的下面好像喷出了不少东西。那有些像是失禁的感觉让光不知道该怎么办才好，空气中逐渐冒出了腥甜的气息，她的乳首在快感过后终于迟来的感觉到了一丝痛楚。她的眼睛迷茫地盯著前方的虚无，而这时候她才发现自己的面前不知道何时多了一面镜子。

镜子完美地映照出了她如今的模样，嘴巴半开一点透明的液体似乎顺著嘴角而下，被揉捏成奇怪形状的乳房还在爱梅特赛尔克的左手里面。自己的身上冒出了汗水，而底下泥泞的位置那里还有爱梅特赛尔克的手在上面打转。那些透明的液体将她的大腿内侧与爱梅特赛尔克的手给弄脏。而在这时候她才缓缓地看向了镜中的爱梅特赛尔克。

美丽的女子依旧美丽，虽然呼吸似乎有些乱了但是看著还是比她现在这个样子要冷静得多。光有些不满，这种好像单方高潮的欢爱让她觉得好像只是自己被玩弄了而已。她想要做些什么，然而现在却没有太多力气。她看见爱梅特赛尔克把亲吻逐渐下移，一口咬在了她的肩榜上。

一点点的痛楚从肩膀的部位传来，但是对光来说这并不算什么。被各种武器伤害或者贯穿的经验她都有过，好几次她甚至认为自己就要死在这里了。只不过是被爱梅特赛尔克咬了肩膀，这真的不算是什么。只是爱梅特赛尔克并不打算把这样的欢爱只终结在对肩膀的咬痕上，她的手继续在那才冒出不少液体的小口上打转，突然一个指节就插了进去。

「！？」

**Author's Note:**

> 初次尝试百合肉，写不好勿怪（掩面）。


End file.
